Timeline
A timeline of events in Ressha Sentai ToQger. Timeline 2014 ToQger *During a festival in the town of Subarugahama, the Shadow Line overwhelms the entire town with the power of darkness; however, this power is resisted by five children who were friends and with supremely powerful Imaginations. As this is occurring, Emperor of Darkness Z, the Shadow Line's ruler, becomes interested in "shining things" after seeing the wishing lanterns used during the celebration and attempts to grab the five children near their treehouse, successfully grabbing Right Suzuki. in the process Realizing this power and the potential danger these five were in, the Rainbow Line President expelled them from the town as it became covered by Castle Terminal for the Shadow Line while using a small amount of darkness growing their bodies into adults to be able to withstand the darkness and fight as ToQger against it. This becomes further complicated due to the darkness used to change Right having been absorbed in his body from Z instead of from the Rainbow Line, leading to further complications both initially and down the line; while the sparkle of Imagination from Right becomes even further known by Z making him become obsessed in obtaining it. - *During an abduction of children by Bag Shadow for a Shadow Line station, an adult named Right ends up on the train due to possessing Z's darkness instead of the controlled darkness of the Rainbow Line, causing confusion as it becomes pursued by the Rainbow Line and the ToQger. Right is rescued and immediately recognizes the ToQger as his best friends from a tree fort they built together as children, with the Conductor realizing that he too possesses the Imagination needed to fight the Shadow Line leading to Right becoming ToQger's ToQ #1. During the first battle together, Right realizes that the team can do Line Changes to change their color and weapons. *As the ToQger try to ask the Conductor and his partner, Ticket, why they became ToQger, Ticket claimed the team was "as good as dead"; however Hikari (ToQ #4) ultimately realizes through the manipulated memories of a town conquered by the Shadow Line that it's an expression and that they've somehow lost their memories and their home may be under Shadow Line control, preventing them from knowing who they are and where they need to return to. Eventually Conductor reveals that the lost memories are tied to both their home being controlled by the Shadow Line & the team's Imagination kicking them out for their own survival onto the Rainbow Line. - *During a battle where they are thrown into a pool, Right and Kagura (ToQ #5) realize the first clue of where they come from: a town by the ocean. *Conductor gives the ToQger two Support trains in the form of the Shield Ressha and Car Carrier Ressha; but notes that they were the only ones they had on hand as the others were lost due to the Shadow Line. During an incident where Right is helping others out, he notices the Tank Ressha without telling the others until after the fact. However this is also discovered by General Schwarz of the Shadow Line, who attached a tracking beacon on the Rainbow Line during a showy introduction to the team in a previous battle. *Returning to the location of Right's foraging, Schwarz attacks the ToQger and takes Tokkachi (ToQ #2) hostage to force Right to reveal where the train is; however Hikari figures it out while Right distracts the Shadow general, allowing for their securing of Tank Ressha. *The Rainbow Line stops in which the ToQgers find no presence of the Shadow Line, instead the city is plagued by incursions of the from the , which is opposed by the . Fighting alongside and his friends, the ToQgers destroy a as well as helping defeat the initial incursion of led by . After being saved from Badan's by the original three , the ToQgers bid farewell to Gaim as the Rainbow Line moves on. *General Schwarz of the Shadow Line appears before in to pledge their support, sending a to eliminate the piloted by . Later, Daigo Kiryu appears to witness the emergence of the Generalissimo in his giant dinosaur form while the and Showa Riders unite to defeat Badan in Zawame City. Summoning Gabutyra to fight him, the Zyudenryu is quickly outmatched before the ToQgers return to fight Badan. Forming ToQ-Oh, which combines with the restored DenLiner, this combination is then hijacked by Kyoryu Red piloting Gabutyra transformed into the Kyoryuger Ressha. Forming ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner, the ToQgers combine their power with Kyoryu Red and Den-O to destroy the Generalissimo. (Note: This event is disputed by ''ToQger vs. Kyoryuger.'') *The Rainbow Line makes an unexpected detour when it discovers Diesel Ressha nearby; Conductor volunteers Right to reactivate the older train for their needs due to his Imagination. *Discovering that only a bit more shadow power is required for the Emperor of Darkness to advent into the world, Baron Nero sets up a diversionary tactic of Bomb Shadow sabotaging the Rainbow Line with bombs to force Right to save them with the newly reactivated Diesel Ressha; however is true plan was to keep the ToQger off his back while he set up more Shadow stations to reach the required amount for their emperor's arrival. *Using the Marionette Shadow plot to steal darkness from women with broken hearts, Nero completes the necessary amount of darkness to summon Emperor of Darkness Z from his realm and sends Schwarz to bring him to Castle Terminal; however while in transit, the emperor escaped his train and ended up in the human world, encountering the delight of sparkling things and having a chance encounter with Right in the process. The Shadow Line generals are forced to fight the ToQger while retrieving their emperor, the team being easily defeated until too much exposure to light forces Z to be dragged back to the darkness realm. *Z's personal guard Lamp Shadow uses his power to wipe the memories of the ToQger except for Right, forcing them to regain their memories through remembering their pass and rules for their treehouse. When Conductor allows Right to use the Rainbow Line how he pleased for defeating Lamp Shadow, ToQ #1 fuses all of the trains to form Cho ToQ-Oh. *Right places Mio (ToQ #3) in charge of dealing with Loupe Shadow while he investigates a giant fire extinguisher, revealed to be Fire Ressha. *While wrapping up a case involving shiny things stolen by Vacuum Shadow, Hikari discovers Police Ressha amidst his collected treasures. *The higher command of the Rainbow Line issue Conductor the Build Ressha and Applichanger for the creation of a 6th ToQger. *When discovering that the Kuliners are getting stronger due to Z's influence, Conductor reveals the Applichanger to the ToQger while continuing to suggest he's the new ToQ #6. But as he tries to win them over, Right discovers another Rainbow Line worker by the name of Zaram, a former Shadow warrior who joined as a track maintenance worker for them after discovering the delight of rainbows. When the ToQger are confronted by Schwarz in battle (and after an incident where Ticket briefly becomes ToQ #6 instead of Conductor), Right convinces their commander to let Zaram become the new ToQger but he takes back the Applichanger after the battle. *Though initially distrusting in Zaram compared to Right, a battle with Ring Shadow where he realizes that the Shadow being no longer is connected to his fellow comrades convinces him and allows him and the other ToQger to give him a new name to escape from the Shadow Kaijin's name trap: Akira Nijino. During the battle with him as a giant, the ToQger use Akira's former Drill Kuliner as the Drill Ressha to help defeat Ring Shadow as he becomes the official ToQ #6. *With him officially ToQ #6, the Rainbow Line leader grants Akira the Build Ressha to assist him; but he modifies the mecha replacing it's console with pullies to use his way, ultimately using it alongside Tokkachi to save the Rainbow Line and use Build Dai-Oh to defeat Fence Shadow. *The Galaxy Line returns to Earth after 25 years; but is pursued by Count Nair and Hound Shadow who shoot the train out of the sky as it returns to the planet. With the assistance of Right and the ToQger; the team assist Lady to return to space to begin her next orbit while using the power of Safari Ressha to defeat the space member of the Shadow Line. *With the completion of her wedding dress for her marriage to Z, Miss Gritta attempt to escape from her arranged marriage by way of Soap Shadow to switch bodies with Mio in order to allow for a rendezvous with Schwarz; but is ultimately found by the Emperor of Darkness who desires to have her as his bride. *During a summer treat festival, Mio suddenly has a vision associated with their hometown and their summer festival. Eventually telling the team, they begin to research locations with a certain star-related summer festival to discover where they come from. *The wedding between Z and Gritta occurs; but during the ceremony, Gritta absorbs the emperor into her body, making her become the empress of the Shadow Line just as her mother Noir had hoped and freeing up Schwarz to fight for his own superiority as opposed to listening to Z's orders! With their new determination, Schwarz hijacks ToQ-Oh and assaults the team using the other mecha alongside the emperor Kuliner under Gritta's control, crushing the ToQger. *After their defeat, the ToQger wander into another street festival, igniting their memories of their home and the festival within their memories and finally giving a name to their home: Subarugahama. With new determination, the team retake ToQ-Oh and use the power of their imagination to combine all of their trains into a new form: Cho Cho ToQ DaiOh which defeats both Schwarz and Gritta and throws the general offline from further combat. After Gritta recovers from the battle, Z re-emerges; absorbing her sparkle and powering up into a new form. *Realizing that the depths of the darkness within the ToQger's hometown is deep enough that the team forgot it's existence, the Conductor advises them that the team needs to travel Shadow Line rails to reach home; with Akira giving them the means via Drill Ressha to free towns stuck as "junction points" within the Shadow Line due to their darkness being absolute. After being crushed by the guardian of the town, Keeper Rook, while losing their transformed state after 30 seconds, the team discovers a strategy of using consistent Line Transfer changes on one ToQger to defeat the Shadow Town effect, with Right using it to defeat the Keeper and free their first junction. *Z attempts to harness the power of light for the first time with his minion Pin Spot Shadow allowing him to create a town to bring fairy tale characters to life; but fails due to all the characters being lazy and listless once alive, making him believe that he can't fully control or utilize his light yet and forcing the scheme to Nero for dealing with the ToQger. *Approaching another Junction Point, Conductor gives Right another means of assistance: the Hyper Ressha power-up; however it can't be used initially due to Right's one-track mind of fighting the Shadow Line. When Right realizes the true potential of Imagination again after seeing children drawing a train to take them to their parents in a Shadow Town where one becomes lost easily, he reopens his mind and takes the image of their golden train to manifest as the power-up's form. *Marchioness Morc, the guardian of Shadow Towns and Z's protector, moves into Shadow Line's main terminal worried about Z's state after absorbing Gritta. Forcing Z to fight Right after he awakens the Hyper Ressha, she makes him realize that he can't fully control or utilize his power; not wanting to hold Z from his light obsession but wanting him to fully realize it while fully controlling his massive darkness. 2015 ToQger *Hikari and Kagura are trapped in a dollhouse by Dollhouse Shadow. They manage to free themselves and defeat him, but not before his actions trigger an onset of darkness within Right *The ToQgers succeed in freeing their hometown of Subarugahama from the Shadow Line's darkness as Right transforms into ToQ 1gou of the Darkness in a confrontation with Z. *Corrupted by the Shadow Line's darkness, Right chooses to remove the Rainbow Passes of his teammates, returning them to their home town as children and losing their memories as ToQgers in order to spare them sharing his fate. *Right and Akira make a final stand against the Shadow Line as the other four child ToQgers remember their friend. *The six ToQgers unite to end the Shadow Line's reign of darkness, destroying the Castle Terminal as Baron Nero and Marchioness Morc sacrifice themselves to heal Z before he is finally defeated by the ToQgers, but is preserved from death at the last moment by Miss Gritta. Their journey completed, the ToQgers are regressed back to their childhood forms as they leave the Rainbow Line to rejoin their friends and family in Subarugahama.